


A High, Rapturous Song

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cock Slapping, Dark!Derek, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек — директор  школы. Стайлз — его любимый правонарушитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High, Rapturous Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A High, Rapturous Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657437) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Все говорят, что он слишком молод, чтобы быть директором, что он слишком сумасброден, что он слишком известен, а любая известность для этого городишки — это плохо. Все говорят, что он носит джинсы в рабочее время потому, что пытается быть слишком дружелюбным с учениками, и что он не сможет установить власть над ними; и что когда он паркует свой байк на газоне, будучи обнажённым по пояс, то подаёт плохой пример, помимо того, что это просто неприлично; и что его музыкальный вкус радикален, и что по сути своей он — антихрист. 

Если бы школа не была частной, а члены правления не работали бы на других различных предприятиях Хэйлов, то у Дерека не было бы работы. 

Однако, Хэйлы были директорами и директрисами этой школы около целого века, и совет директоров пока не хочет ломать традиций.

Хотя, они могли бы, если бы знали, что Дерек _и есть_ антихрист. 

Возможно, даже хуже антихриста.

Правда в том, что Дерек не подходит на должность директора по причинам более серьёзным, чем его чувство стиля.

Он не походит потому, что кое-чего хочет.

Парней.

Парня.

Он не подходит на эту должность, потому что есть один ученик, которого он не просто _хочет_ трахать, а которого он трахает на более или менее регулярной основе. Имя парнишки — Стайлз, и ему шестнадцать, и он настолько под запретом, что Дерек должен чувствовать себя реально виноватым, но он не чувствует. Есть что-то такое в Стайлзе, что заставляет волосы на загривке вставать дыбом, что-то, что делает Хэйла злым, возбуждённым и изголодавшимся, что заставляет его швырнуть мальчишку на собственные колени и показать, где его место.

И это…

Он мог бы сесть в тюрьму.

Он _должен_ сесть в тюрьму.

Но он на свободе.

Он чудом на свободе, и не важно, в который раз он имеет Стайлза, не важно, в который раз он нагибает его через свой стол, раскрывая и вылизывая его зад до тех пор, пока парнишка не захнычет. Не важно, в который раз он затыкает Стайлза собственной скрученной футболкой, чтобы приглушить громкие стоны. 

Дерек начинает понимать, что мог бы быть социопатом. Он удивлялся прежде своей холодности, своему умению подделывать улыбку (прямо как его дядя), своей способности очаровать, стоит только серьёзно настроиться, вне зависимости от того, нравится ли ему этот человек или нет. Но сейчас первый раз в жизни он осознаёт, что он — хищник, он всегда им был, и он переполнен волчьей жаждой рвать, разрушать и поглощать. И теперь он нашёл идеальную добычу. Добыча, что не сбежит от него.

И даже лучше: Стайлз продолжает возвращаться к нему, каждый раз по причине ещё более худших проступков, будто хочет жёсткого траха, хочет медленно задыхаться, пока его натягивают, хочет синяки на бёдрах от укусов, хочет дрочку на сухую, от которой он практически кричит.

Он продолжает возвращаться, прямо как сегодня, и сейчас он там, где должен быть, — на коленях, под столом, трётся щекой об обтянутые джинсами бёдра Дерека.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Дерек, запуская пальцы в волосы, которые Стайлз продолжает коротко стричь, как будто это сможет остановить Дерека от того, чтобы удержать парнишку и трахнуть в горло, если Хэйл захочет. — Тебе нравится грубая ткань? Может, мне следует отшлёпать тебя, пока не покраснеешь, и трахнуть прямо в джинсах, чтобы ты чувствовал боль и жёсткий деним своей маленькой задницей? Тебе нравится, как звучит?

— Мне нравится то, что нравится вам, сэр, — говорит Стайлз, словно послушный питомец, но его глаза сверкают желанием, а рот ярко покраснел, и губы влажные там, где он их облизывает. Искрящийся шелковистый блеск.

Дерек хочет чувствовать этот шёлк на себе, вокруг себя, так что он притягивает Стайлза одной рукой, положив её на затылок, поглаживая большим пальцем тёплую кожу. Он нежен, потому что он хочет быть нежным, потому что он хочет смотреть, как собственный член постепенно натягивает открытый рот, хочет смотреть, как Стайлз принимает снова и снова, пытаясь не подавиться. И однажды он сможет, хоть пока ещё и не натренировался достаточно, чтобы понять, как заглотить целиком. 

Но, тем не менее, всё прекрасно. Дерек откидывается на спинку кресла, позволяя парнишке сделать всю работу, позволяя сосать свой член так, как Дерек научил его, позволяя ему пускать слюну на основание члена и оставлять холодеющий след вдоль всего ствола до самого кончика. Он терпеливо позволяет неторопливо окутывать щелку и спускаться вниз снова, обращая внимание на то, что сегодня он сам хочет именно так. Боже, Стайлз интуитивно понимает, как сделать _правильно_ …

— Сэр? — секретарша средних лет, Лиза кто-то там, стучит в дверь.

— Да? — Дерек обвивает пальцами челюсть Стайлза, мягко надавливая, — напоминание быть тихим.

— Здесь несколько авансовых счетов на подпись, сэр.

— Войдите.

Она входит, слегка полная и суетливая, как обычно, с крестиком на шее. Если бы она знала, кто находится под столом и чем он занимается, она, вероятно, свалилась бы в обморок. Или заверещала бы, как резаный поросёнок, а затем свалилась в обморок. Дерек воображает это в деталях, рассеянно читая каждый документ перед тем, как размашисто и уверенно подписать, но его ладони слегка потеют, потому что он возбуждается всё сильнее и подходит к черте всё ближе.

Стайлз — дьявол — убедившись, что отсасывает не слишком громко, буквально заткнул себя членом Дерека, чтобы оставаться тихим. Его рот _пульсирует_ вокруг стояка, и Дерек никогда раньше не думал, что такое возможно. Стайлз пытается дышать с членом во рту, пытается и практически не справляется, и лишь только этой картины достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Дерека кончить.

— Сэр, — отвлекает Лиза, — а разве здесь не был этот мальчик недавно? Стилински?

— Я отправил его на улицу, — Дерек жестом указывает на вторую дверь, выходящую задний двор школы, — убирать весь мусор. 

— О, вы слишком добры, сэр. Сломать лобовое стекло вашей машины! О чём мальчишка думал?

— В самом деле, о чём? — Дерек улыбается и слегка толкает Стайлза бедром.

Лиза хихикает, и Дерек мгновенно понимает, что это ответная реакция на его улыбку. Как всегда соблазнительную, по-видимому. 

Дерек протягивает бумаги обратно, всё ещё улыбаясь, и немного приподнимает бёдра, слегка толкаясь внутрь рта Стайлза, и тот действительно задыхается, но держится тихо, быстро и судорожно дыша носом.

Лиза благодарит Дерека за подписи, делает какой-то нелепый прощальный жест и выходит из комнаты.

Дерек тут же возвращает руку обратно, хватая Стайлза за затылок, и _трахает_ пошло и жёстко, пока у того не выступают слёзы на глазах, увлажняя ресницы, а его лицо заливается пятнами румянца, предвещающими оргазм.

Мальчишка трогает себя. Он…

— Давай, — говорит Дерек, — но если кончишь сейчас, ты не кончишь завтра вообще. Будет слишком больно.

Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы сглотнуть.

— Пусть будет _больно_ , сэр, пусть бу… — Дерек натягивает его обратно на член и кончает в горло Стайлза, не выходя оттуда, и тот сглатывает всё до последней капли.

И в момент, когда Стайлз уже на грани, Дерек тянет его на себя, стягивает его боксеры к штанам, болтающимся вокруг коленей, и стояк Стайлза сочится смазкой в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы кончить. Дерек обхватывает основание и сжимает достаточно сильно, чтобы услышать болезненный стон, а затем _шлёпает_ член тыльной стороной ладони другой руки, шлёпает и шлёпает до тех пор, пока не появляется риск, что практически беззвучные стоны Стайлза будут услышаны; до тех пор, пока тонкий непрерывный скулёж не грозит стать слишком громким.

— Заткни себя, — говорит Дерек, и запястье Стайлза моментально подлетает ко рту, заглушая стоны слишком длинным рукавом униформы. Хэйл разворачивает Стайлза, и тот утыкается лицом в стол, рассыпав по поверхности стопку чистых листов бумаги. Дерек оттягивает его член вниз до тех пор, пока тот не ложится на поверхность стола, измученный, набухший, насыщенного тёмного цвета на фоне белоснежной бумаги, и продолжает шлёпать ствол, отнимая руку тогда, когда Стайлз стонет практически бесшумно и пытается толкнуться в руку, а затем возвращает, только когда парень успокаивает себя, тяжело дыша и отчаянно стараясь не кончить.

Он не протягивает долго даже с болью, и Дерек смотрит, как сперма орошает стол, слышит, как капли попадают на бумагу, а затем заставляет Стайлза слизать всё дочиста. 

— Было достаточно больно? — спрашивает он, когда Стайлз закончил. Его глаза затуманены и пусты, без единой мысли, а сам он наконец-то умиротворённый, не нервный и беспокойный — не такой, какой есть большую часть времени.

— Ага, — голос скрипит, — типа того, — и он разворачивается, чтобы качнуться вперед за поцелуем.

Дерек позволяет, наслаждаясь их смешанным вкусом во рту Стайлза, а затем твёрдо отталкивает его, чтобы парень мог одеться. 

Стайлз натягивает штаны и застёгивает их, пока Дерек собирает и комкает промокшие листы, затем выбрасывая их в урну.

— Это было твоим домашним заданием, — говорит Дерек. — Ты провалился, кстати. Но и это не всё. Ты был занят сосанием члена, а не чисткой школьного двора, как я сказал тебе.

— Ну что же я за ужасный ученик, — Стайлз растягивает слова, его голос хрипит. — Значит, у меня больше домашней работы? И я остаюсь после уроков?

— Твоё домашнее задание — растягивать себя пробкой, которую я дал тебе в прошлый раз.

Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Пряжка его ремня. Хм. Многообещающий аксессуар…

— А моё наказание?

— Здесь. После уроков. С пробкой в заднице.

— А если я не послушаюсь? — Стайлз невинно моргает. — Что тогда, сэр? 

— Тогда, думаю, твой ремень получит больше применений, чем предназначалось изначально.

— Ох уж эти лишённые воображения инженеры ремней, — Стайлз качает головой. — Спасибо, господи, что есть мы.

— Уходи.

— Понял, директор. Спасибо за урок.

— Без проблем. А теперь будь осторожен. Дальнейшие повреждения моей машины выйдут тебе боком.

— Ой, — с чувством восклицает Стайлз, но его глаза снова темнеют, а ухмылка расползается шире. — Увидимся позже, сэр.

— До свидания, мистер Стилински.

И Стайлз выходит, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Дерек откидывается в кресле, играя некоторое время с пресс-папье, размышляя над чем-то, а затем возвращается к работе.

Управлять школой не легко, в конце концов. Это требует внимания. Документов. Бюрократии. Всех тех вещи, с которыми Дерек теперь готов столкнуться.

Однажды он позвонит отцу Стайлза и расскажет, какое его сын наказание. Дерек должен нажаловаться, потому что то, что он всё ещё не сделал этого, становится подозрительным. (Лиза, определённо, думает, что ему давно следует позвонить, даже если и не говорит об этом).

Итак. Пожаловаться мистеру Стилински. Который, несмотря на то, что служит шерифом, остаётся _родителем_. Сказать родителю, что, возможно, для его сына могут понадобиться наказания после уроков. Разумеется, за тем, чтобы наверстать крайне важную школьную программу, упущенную по причине частых прогулов Стайлза, а Дерек достаточно щедр, чтобы предложить своё свободное время и поработать с ребёнком. Ну не чудо ли он? Совсем не плохой директор. 

Нечто хорошее для его репутации. Нечто хорошее для его либидо. Нечто хорошее для _Стайлза_ , потому что, видит бог, парнишке нужна хоть какая-то система. Даже если система эта заключается в трахе на регулярной основе. Эти глаза, этот рот, эта задница — они просто _требуют_ системы.

Возможно, в итоге Дерек всё же использует ремень, даже если Стайлз выполнит домашнее задание.

Дисциплина — это важно.


End file.
